


【冬叉】Undiclosed

by Rumless



Series: All Crossbones [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumless/pseuds/Rumless
Summary: 服务生冬×总裁叉预警：NC-17，咬，单suit MAP，背入式





	【冬叉】Undiclosed

**Author's Note:**

> 嗯！不要怀疑，这就是个简单的Gay Porn梗，来自MAP家的Undiclosed

朗姆洛抿着咖啡，直勾勾地盯着那个把一头半长棕发绑在脑后的服务生。

真他妈的辣，朗姆洛自顾自地想。那包裹在白衬衫黑马甲里的健壮身材，铁质左臂裸露在外，擦个咖啡杯都撩人。朗姆洛饶有兴致地观察他，示意他过来。

“先生，您需要点什么？”别扭的语调，听起来有点奇怪。

不怎么会说英语？身着西装的男人，微微挑眉，一个邪恶的想法油然而生。“你叫什么名字？”朗姆洛起身暧昧地抚上服务生的胸口，一路下滑将数额颇丰的小费塞进位于马甲胸口的口袋。

“巴基。”服务生还是用那种变扭的语气道谢，似乎没有把眼前这人调情的动作放在心上，“非常感谢，先生！”

朗姆洛微微勾起嘴角，掏出名片夹，递了一张给那棕发服务生，后者微微一愣，似乎不太明白，但还是说了一句，“非常感谢，先生！”

“这是我的名片。”朗姆洛把上头的电话号码指了出来，朝那服务生微微一笑，“你可以随时给爹地打电话，爹地非常愿意和你来上一发。”

“非常感谢，先生！”服务生在那一个劲地点头，也不知听没听懂，傻兮兮地朝朗姆洛微笑。朗姆洛似乎对调戏一个根本听不懂自己说话的小兔崽子非常有兴趣，他把那张名片塞进那服务生的后边裤袋里，顺手拍了两下那浑圆的翘臀，又狠狠捏了一把这才回答道，“很高兴见到你。”朗姆洛转身拿了公文包，准备离开。服务生又在后头说了句“非常感谢，先生！”

明显完全没听懂啊，虽然有点失望，但还是把朗姆洛逗乐了，这实在太有趣了。然而，朗姆洛手刚碰到门，就被一只铁质手臂箍住了脖颈，整个人被拖了回去，耳垂那湿漉漉的感觉，让朗姆洛浑身打颤，“小兔崽子，你？！”

“先生？”不知何时凑上来的巴基，微微勾起了嘴角。

朗姆洛整个人都愣住了，那只铁质手臂一路向下，抚上了他的下体，巴基也顺势吻上了他的唇。被撬开牙关，朗姆洛也没反抗，这不就是他一开始想要的吗？

不知道朗姆洛该不该庆幸咖啡厅里没人，被丢进沙发里的时候，他突然间觉得自己玩脱了。

巴基带着痞气的笑容，隔着略微粗糙的西裤，一口含住了朗姆洛已经起了反应的家伙。舌尖一点一点将西裤润湿，刺激着朗姆洛的感官，他扭动了一下身子，下一秒就被那只铁质手臂按住，紧接着皮带就被这么废了。那只铁手顺势把断成两段的皮带抽了出来，三下五除二就把西裤给撸了下来，朗姆洛连反应的时间都没有，只感觉下半身一凉。只见里边根本没有所谓的内裤，下一秒下体就被巴基含住了。这次是个结结实实的深喉，快感直冲头顶，朗姆洛下意识地闭紧牙关，将到了嘴边的呻吟声活活咽了回去。

巴基笑了，那双翡翠绿的眸子里泛着笑意，他歪着头从底下的囊袋一路舔到前端，“怎么样，先生？”

朗姆洛已经完全答不上话了，他能做的只剩咬紧牙根，抑制自己呻吟出声。

巴基很擅长这个，在七十年前，他就能给酒吧里的俏女郎表演用舌头给樱桃梗打结，伺候朗姆洛绰绰有余，靠嘴都能让他爽到飞起。当然，朗姆洛也喜欢这个，他伸手揪着巴基的头发，按向自己的下体，顺势提胯，但他依旧咬着唇，毕竟被这个小兔崽子用嘴操射，怎么都不是件光荣的事。

巴基伸出左手，让朗姆洛张嘴，为了防止他把自己的唇咬出血，巴基把铁质的手指伸进了他的嘴里，搅得朗姆洛的脑子都成了一碗豆腐脑，这个小兔崽子正一点一点把它捣碎……邪魅的笑容在巴基的嘴角绽开，双颊一吸，朗姆洛就缴械投降了。高潮让朗姆洛彻底失去思考能力，像块烂泥巴任由巴基搓圆捏扁，反应过来的时候，已经被翻了个面。那小兔崽子甚至没给朗姆洛开拓，就直接操了进来，正中靶心，让朗姆洛一瞬间腿软，整个人摔在沙发上。巴基扣住朗姆洛的腰，就把他拎了起来，顺手在那翘臀上扇了两下，钢铁碰上肉体，朗姆洛的臀上瞬间留下了个明显的巴掌印，顿时火辣辣地疼了起来。

其实朗姆洛还蛮喜欢背入式的，抖m属性完全暴露了——此刻被粗暴地对待，竟让他格外兴奋，“你他妈的用力！”

“如您所愿，先生！”巴基也瞬间兴奋了，那只铁质手臂直接把朗姆洛的头按进抱枕里，掐着他的脖子，下半身就开始猛烈抽插。朗姆洛已经顾不了这么多了，他的呻吟声被抱枕柔软的组织搅得破碎不堪。超级士兵血清给这个棕发男人带来的攻击性和征服欲，完全汇聚到了那尺寸可观的肉刃上，朗姆洛清楚的感觉到自己被操开了，他又射了一次。这一次的比上一次来得更快，肉体撞击的“啪啪”声让人听得面红耳赤。但巴基不准备放过他，每一下都蹭过敏感点，借着连接处将朗姆洛翻了个面。

“你确定？传教士哈？”

话音未落，朗姆洛就觉得自己嘴贱了。巴基将他抱了起来，顺势射在他体内，发泄完就迅速退了出来，欣赏朗姆洛一张一合的后穴，还有那滴落的白浊液体。巴基一遍又一遍地亲朗姆洛那泛红的耳根，托着他的臀部，将朗姆洛抱到了吧台，顺手拿了罐什么摇了摇，就对着朗姆洛还完全合不上的后穴灌了进去。

“操！那他妈的是什么？！”朗姆洛觉得那玩意有点腻得可怕，瞬间难受得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。巴基没有回答，只是笑着摇了摇那个罐子，在嘴里挤了团奶油。

朗姆洛腿软得没力气踹他，“你他妈的想干嘛！”

“做蛋糕，先生！”巴基掰着朗姆洛的膝盖，将他的双腿分得更开，埋头就用舌尖去舔穴口的奶油，接着就把舌尖送了进去，光是这个，就让朗姆洛疲软的阴茎再次勃起了。巴基似乎很满意，提枪再来上了一轮……

得！明天又别他妈的想下床了！


End file.
